Wishes and Resolutions
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: Wishes come true if you wish for it hard enough. Resolutions are something that's made to celebrate the coming of a new Year and hoping for another great year. Confessions are...well something made between two people who loves each other but are too dense to know it. AMUTO!
1. Christmas Eve's Wish

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

It's that time of the year again.

It's the time when people celebrate together among friends and families, the time when couples whisper their vows of staying together forever, and the time when they welcome forth the coming of a new year.

This heart-warming celebration is known as Christmas and the New Year.

Today was Christmas Eve and Hinamori Amu is inside her house, waiting for her parents and sister to get home from Okinawa. Their aunt invited her and her family to come over and celebrate an early Christmas party as well as with many others. Amu refused, saying she's not interested and offered to look after the house. It's just a party with people she doesn't know, so it's okay if she doesn't go.

She's starting to feel a little lonely with the house being so silent. Amu could call her friends, but each and every one of them is out right now with their boyfriends and girlfriends. The charas are having their own little party at the Royal Garden, leaving their owners with the one they love.

The pinkette sighed, wishing she was with someone right now, too. Then, the thought of a boy came into mind; a boy with blue hair. Amu blushed, realizing she was thinking of _him. _

She furiously shook her head. There's no way she would even think for a second to consider that guy; just no way. A buzzing sound came and she saw her cell phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan! Nya, Ikuto is in trouble at home, nya!"

"What?! What happened?"

"J-Just go to his house, nya!"

And with that, the phone went dead. Amu went upstairs and changed into her clothes before back down and out the door. She ran as fast as she could towards the direction of her destination.

What could possibly go wrong, now? All the fights with the Embryo are over. What happened to Ikuto now?

She came upon the apartment he lives in and walked up the stairs upon the door. She stopped and was about to knock when she heard a loud noise on the other side of the door.

The startled noise made Amu rush in through the door without knocking. She saw Ikuto all tangled up in yarns.

As soon as she saw the scene, she started laughing. Ikuto heard the sound of giggling and full blown laughter and turn to see Amu on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"A-Amu? What are you doing here?"

The pinkette couldn't answer his questions coherently as she holds her stomach while laughing uncontrollably. Ikuto felt his patient a little thin as he made a cute pout face that made Amu laugh all the more. The blue haired man crossed his arms, knowing what kind of situation he's in.

When Amu finally calmed down, she walked toward the man and start helping him untangling this mess.

"Ikuto, you really couldn't control yourself, can you?" the pinkette giggled, trying to untie the knots on his head.

"No…I was just…uh, feeling it?" the girl raised her eyebrows, Ikuto huffed "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Yoru said you're in trouble."

"Oh." Since Yoru is a part of him, of course he knows when Ikuto is in need of help.

Amu finally finished untying the last knot and freed Ikuto from the mess. She stood up, sprawled over the couch and lay there.

"What's wrong? You look tired." The man asked. He sat on the other side of the couch where Amu is.

"Nah, I'm just bored; no one's home and everyone's with their girlfriends and boyfriends."

Ikuto smirked. "So you're the only one who isn't in a relationship, eh?"

Amu literally heard the smirk in his voice. "Shut up! I just don't want to be in a relationship yet." She defended herself. Truthfully, she does want to be in one, but she wants it to be with the right guy.

"What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked bringing her head up to look at him.

"Me? Nah, I don't have a girlfriend," he responded, and then he looked at her in the eyes, "But I do like someone."

Amu gulped at the intensity of his eyes staring at hers. It felt as if he was talking about her.

"R-really? Does she…um… like you back?" Shoot, she's stuttering. Why is she stuttering?

Ikuto smiled. "I don't know. She's either good at hiding her feelings or she really doesn't like me. She always thinks I'm some perverted guy."

Now the tension is more awkward for Amu. There's no way he's talking about her so she shouldn't think too much about it, but in the corner of her heart, she wish it was.

"How is she like?" Maybe this would answer her question from the bottom of her heart. Ikuto looked at her, and Amu felt the couch shift a little

"She's not-so-smart, a bit clumsy, very beautiful, and she helps her friends when they're in need." Ikuto moved closer toward the girl. Amu began at a sitting position and unconsciously moving away as Ikuto closed further in on her slowly.

"I-ikuto, why are you moving so close?" she laughed, hoping it would ease the tension and Ikuto would just laugh with her as well.

"Why are you moving away from me, Amu?"

Amu couldn't say anything because her back hit the end of the couch. Ikuto inched closer and trapped her in between his arms.

She sees the seriousness in Ikuto's eyes as if he was contemplating on something.

"Ikuto?" she whispered. And before she knew it, Ikuto laughed and chuckled, releasing her from him.

Amu was confused as to what happened. Ikuto just went on laughing. "You were nervous; you should've seen the blush on your face." And he kept on chuckling.

So he was just teasing her. Amu felt her heart heavy for a second and the next thing she knew, a tear escaped from her eyes.

"My god, Ikuto; you scared me for a second there." Her voice cracked and Ikuto knew he had gone too far. The tear that's slowly wetting the side of her face was noticeable.

"Don't do that to me, okay. I almost fell for it, for a second." The pinkette's face looked like she's about to burst into tears.

"Amu, I-"

"Don't!" she cut him off. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Heck, she didn't even realize she started crying. "Don't say anything, okay."

Shit! He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean any of it to happen. It's just that he didn't want her to know his feelings yet. He's afraid she might reject him so he casually said that it was a joke. He didn't think it would make her cry.

"I-I have to go, Ikuto." She got up off the couch. "Bye"

The tears in her eyes were evident to him that he had hurt her. She might like him too, is that what he's hoping? His body readily responds to the sound of the door. Ikuto jumped off the couch and slammed the door back shut.

Amu turned around startled. She was about to protest when he kissed her.

Her lips were quivering from hiccups. Ikuto kissed her fully on her mouth to keep her from arguing. Amu tried to break free, hitting his shoulders or pushing him away, but her efforts were futile. Ikuto was strong and Amu can't break free from his grip.

What surprised her even more was that he's kissing her.

"Amu, why are you crying?" he asked, panting. The girl couldn't look at him in the eyes. Instead she looked the other way and answered him, "I don't know, why. Maybe it's because your jokes hurt me a little."

"Do you like me?"

The question is simple, plain and blunt, but to Amu it's the hardest question she ever has to answer. Ikuto noticed the blush coloring her cheeks and he couldn't keep his heart from beating a little too fast.

Maybe she does like him, a little bit, after all.

"Ikuto… let me down." She pleaded, hoping he would listen to her.

But instead of putting her down, she felt his lips on her neck. Amu gasped at the sudden wetness on her skin. She panted as he used all his weight to trap her between him and the wall.

"Don't!" she cried. The man bit her pulse point gently and the girl felt her body trembling with unknown need. She never felt something like this before and it confused her to no end as to what he's doing to her.

"Amu," he panted "Do you like me?" he asked her again. When she didn't answer, he bit her right ear. Amu gasped and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to stop him which was ironic considering it just made him have easier access to her.

Ikuto teased the flesh by pulling it lightly in between his teeth before giving it a lick. Amu pleaded Ikuto to stop. Ikuto kissed it lightly, blowing on it before asking again.

"Do you like me?" Amu blushed. She has to answer the question knowing the man is persistent on the matter, or else she'll get teased again, sexually.

"I love you."

Amu gasped as she looked at the blue-haired male. His face has a mixture of pain and sadness as he repeated again.

"I love you."

His eyes staring at her, trying to see what she's thinking, what she's feeling.

Amu wanted to embrace him and erase those terrible feelings away from him.

How could she be so blind? The answer was right in front.

Amu leaned in closer and lessened the distance between their lips. She wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck to pull him closer to her.

Ikuto was surprised at first, but once everything registered in his mind, he pushed himself to kiss her harder.

Amu felt his tongue tracing her lips and slipped in her mouth. She was always afraid what he does to her with his mouth considering his mouth is nothing but trouble, from teasing her to biting her. Now, his tongue felt so deliciously right and she wouldn't want it any other way. Ikuto bit her bottom lips before slipping inside her mouth again.

His hand, which has been holding her legs, began to twitch from no skin-to-skin contact. He needed to feel her, need to know if this is real right now.

Ikuto carried Amu in the position they were now in. He carried her upstairs, not breaking the kiss. He knows his house even with his eyes closed and he walked in to his unfurnished bedroom. Still, the bed was all he need, and it's big too.

He settled Amu down in the middle. Ikuto broke the kiss and began taking off his shirt, revealing his abs which had Amu's heart beating, before crawling over her and kissing her again.

His hand was gently massaging her thighs while the other went under her shirt to feel her breast. He lightly kneaded the flesh gently, causing Amu to flinch and moan. She clutched onto his hair when she felt a shiver down her spine and feeling something down her lower area.

Ikuto smirked: _she's sensitive._

When the need for air became too great, Ikuto released her mouth. Amu's lips were red and her chest was heaving up and down for air; her face was flushed as she looked at him.

Ikuto leaned in to her neck biting her pulse point, while licking it at the same time. The hand that's been on her thigh began to go up slowly, leaving goose bumps behind its trail.

"Does it feel good, Amu?"

He looked at the pinkette and realized that she has a hand over her mouth, trying to silence the sound that's been threatening to come out and her eyes squeezed shut

Ikuto smirked. The girl always unknowingly seems to make him want to tease her.

"Amu, it's okay if you let those sounds out; no one will here you." But the girl shook her head.

The man sighed, but on the inside he was feeling happy. He wanted to feel her like any man would feel their woman.

It sounded right for some reason,' his woman'.

He moved his hand underneath her skirt and caressed the spot covered by the white cloth.

Her eyes shot open, "Ikuto!" she whimpered. Ikuto never let up; he continued to rub the spot that had the girl panting heavily under him.

Then, he stopped.

Amu felt a little disappointed for some reason. Her core is throbbing from the anticipation and it made her even more confused.

"Amu" the said girl looked up. Though he seems to be in pain, he was smiling to the girl. Ikuto gently touched Amu's face, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Let's save this for later."

Though the words can't register in the girl's mind right now, she knew what he's doing.

Ikuto lifted her up. He rested his back against the headboard and leaned Amu's body over his.

The looked at the digit clock stand on his desk.

The clock glaring red numbers:

"Merry Christmas, Ikuto" He heard Amu mumbled.

Ikuto grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Amu."

There are probably some things they have to clear before declaring themselves a couple, but the answer is obvious.

They'll talk about it in the morning. The only thing Ikuto wants to do right now is hold Amu in his arms. Once this is all cleared, Ikuto's going to fuck her senseless.

Holding his hard-on is going to be a challenge tonight though…..

**This isn't going to be a one-shot. It's probably a three-shot of two-shot because the sexiness isn't up yet –thinking evilly- **

**I originally was going to post it up on Christmas Eve, but I don't have internet wherever I was going so I had to wait until I come back to do this.**

**Hopefully, the chapters will be done by New Years (2 days!)**

**Enjoy and look forward to the next one. :D**

**Merry Late Christmas and Early Happy New Year,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	2. Christmas and Nerf Guns

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The sound of a ticking clock woke Amu's sleepy state. She opened one eye and then the other. She tried to look around the room. It was dark, except on one side was the glass door balcony where the light is coming in through.

She tried to look for anything familiar. Nothing seems to register in her mind of the empty room. What's more foreign is that this room looks a lot bigger than before…..

Amu's eyes shot wide open and she gasped. She sat up abruptly and turned to see another sleeping figure besides her.

Of course in this situation, any girl's reaction would be to panic and get out but the person beside her is someone she knows so there's no need to give herself a heart attack. And besides, they're fully cloth-

Wait….Ikuto's half naked.

"Ikuto!" the girl began calling while shaking him as hard as she can. When that didn't work, Amu began pulling his ear.

"Ikuto!"

The young man sat right up, clutching onto the ear that might have burst.

"God, Amu. Couldn't you have woken me up more gently?"

"What happened last night?!" she half asked, half yelled.

Ikuto just smirked "Nothing, except for the fact that we were in the same bed together." That earned him a smack on the head.

"I'm serious! We didn't do…do…." Her face started to heat up; she couldn't bring herself to say that word.

"No, we didn't do it" Wow, he wondered what would happened if they did do it. Amu sounded as if she's going to cry.

"Amu." The said girl looked up.

"I really meant what I said; I love you."

She couldn't help the blood rushing to her face right now. "Wh-what are you talking about? N-Now's not the time, idi-!"

She was cut off by Ikuto's mouth on hers. Amu couldn't protest when she felt his tongue sliding in hers. She felt his tongue pushing hers, as if encouraging her to use it. Reluctantly, she tried moving her tongue against his and soon they were in a full-blown make out, one trying to dominate the other.

Eventually, both parties needed air, and Ikuto released her mouth, but instead went for her neck.

"I-Ikuto…"

"Do you love me?"

"I-I- OH MY GOD!" The girl pushed Ikuto with a force that the man never knew she had. She went out the door as quick as a leopard.

Ikuto was just sitting there on the bed, registering what the hell had just happened….He just laughed it off as he looked for the shirt he discarded last night.

Amu went to look for her bag and she fished out the object she was looking for. Her hand took out the cell-phone and she looked through only to find that she had tons of missed calls, all from her mom.

She immediately dialed the number.

"Hello, Amu-chan!" On the other line, she could literally hear her father screaming, wailing?

"M-mom! I'm sorry, my cellphone ran out of batteries." She lied. There's no way she's going to tell tell it was because she was making out with Ikuto.

She heard her mom sighed "Thank goodness, are you okay? When we found out you weren't home, I immediately tried to contact you but you didn't answer. We were so close in calling the police. Where are you anyway?"

"I…eh….I'm at Ikuto's house." She literally heard her father at the other end of the line, screaming at the top of his lungs…something about a boy and a girl together at home.

"Ah, I see, Amu-chan. Well, you might have to stay there for a day…and night probably…"

"Eh, EEHHH! Why?!"

"Look outside, honey." In a flash, Amu looked out the window. It was snowing, hard, and the ground was covered four feet deep.

"There was a blizzard last night till now, and we made it home just before it started to hit."

"But what about Christmas with the whole family?" she asked.

"It's okay, we'll have a big dinner when you come home. Bring Ikuto-kun too!" Right after, she could hear her father protesting…..Amu sweat-dropped…Papa will never change….

"Okay, I'll call you later if anything happened."

"I doubt anything will happen. After all, Ikuto-kun will protect you." For some reason, the tone of her mother's voice sounded way too cheery whenever she mentions Ikuto.

Oh wells.

"Okay, I'll call back later. Bye." Amu hung up after that and decided to go back upstairs only to bump into something hard. She fell back onto the couch.

"You called your mom?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded her head while rubbing her nose from the impact. How come she didn't hear him coming down?

"So what did she say? There's no way you could go home in this snow."

"Um well, about that. Mama said that I should just stay here until it's clear. Can I?"

Ikuto grinned as he leaned closer. His arms on each side of hers, trapping her.

"Hmm? I don't mind? But can you handle being alone together with me?" He nuzzled his face on her neck, pecking on a spot here and there.

"W-wait! We have to ah-!"

"Amu." The girl looked at Ikuto. Ikuto sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head on her stomach.

"Never mind, I'll ask later."

Amu was confused but decided to drop it.

She brought his face up to hers.

"Let's have some breakfast."

"Ouch!" That hurts! Never aim at my ear!" Ikuto yelled as he rubbed the spot where the plastic bullet hit.

"Sorry!" Amu giggled as she loaded more of the orange bullet in her gun. They were playing with war game with Nerf guns. Since there's nothing better to do but watched television or surfing online, Amu decided to do a little exploring and found a huge stack of guns in a closet. Ikuto never remembered playing with these guns when he was little but figured why not use it since they were bored as hell.

"Get ready for my revenge!" He pulled the trigger and fired in Amu's direction only to miss the shot.

Amu ran upstairs to Ikuto's bedroom and hid behind the door. She could hear Ikuto's footsteps as he came up the stairs.

"Amu! Where are you?" Ikuto said in a sing-song voice. Amu tried to stifle her giggles. She never heard Ikuto's voice like that and it's kind of cute.

Ikuto heard a sound coming from his bedroom and he smirked. He slowly creep up to his bedroom and looked around the room to search for the pinkette. What he didn't know was that Amu was behind the door, waiting for him.

Then, slowly as he went in the room, Amu ran out from behind the door and aimed fire.

Only, she saw no one there. But looked around and then she felt an arm around her waist, tickling her.

"EEK!" Amu screamed and then she was on the floor with Ikuto continuing to tickle her ribs.

"St-stop!" Amu laughed, feeling her funny bones respond too sensitively. "I-Ikuto, I surrender!"

Ikuto smirked and stopped. Amu was panting hard from laughter and tried to control herself.

"That was some good revenge, neh?"

Now it was Amu's turn to smirk but because she put her head down, Ikuto couldn't see her face. Ikuto saw that she was just having her head down, began to worry. Oh shit, is she crying?

"Amu, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

That was the moment Amu waited for and then he tackled him to the ground, pulling his ears.

"You!" Ikuto held onto the arms to stop her from touching his ears.

"Hah! I got you." Ikuto and Amu struggled against each other in an attempt to outdo the other, but it wasn't until a few seconds later Ikuto found out what positions they were in and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks; he stopped struggling.

Amu was straddling in his lap, and she doesn't even notice! What's worse was that the sensation of her on him felt incredible, and it turned him on.

The pinkette could tell the strength in his arms diminished, and she used the opportunity to hold him down.

"I won!" she cheered but Ikuto didn't say anything. Amu saw his face getting red for some reason.

"Ikuto? You okay? How come your face is red?" she asked and she felt his cheeks; no fever.

"Uh….I….you…..Amu, could you please get off?" he said through grit teeth. He was trying to hold in his desires but it was never easy to do that around Amu.

The pinkette looked at Ikuto with confusion written in her eyes, but then her eyes widened in realization when she felt something hard poking in between her legs. Now it was Amu's turn to blush and she immediately got off of Ikuto.

"I…I..I'm sorry!" she covered her cheeks out of reflex to hide her embarrassment. Then she looked at Ikuto, who was holding his head down.

He was panting and then he looked back up at Amu. "I'm going to take a shower."

He got off and out the door to the downstairs bathroom, even though there's a bathroom right next to his bedroom.

Something in Amu's mind told her that he was holding back. It was always like this. Until yesterday, they would always exchange glances. They have desires in their eyes, lusting for each other, but were too embarrassed to show it.

It wasn't until yesterday that they started to become honest with each other, well not her yet. Ikuto confessed to her but she didn't. Though she did kiss him back, but it seems Ikuto was still insecure if she likes him or not. Hell, he even stopped the heavy make-out session and probably, if they both wanted, sex.

Amu blushed at the thought of that one word. This stupid idiot is starting to affect her innocence and she doesn't mind it at all.

She's looked at the clothes she's wearing, and blushed at what she's about to do. Amu took off the warm sweater off her body and she immediately felt goose bumps on her skin. Then, she unzipped skirt and took that off as well as her leggings, leaving her in her panties and bra. She stood up and looked into Ikuto's closet and found a towel. She unclasped the bra and then took off her panties, immediately covered herself with the towel.

Amu couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks. She went down the staircase as she took deep breathes. She was nervous because she never had to make a move. It was always Ikuto who starts everything from teasing to talking. She felt a little new and bold in all of this, but at least the blue haired idiot will get the message and do something about it!

Finally she made her way to the door of the bathroom and slowly opened the door to hear the sound of the loud shower water running.

Ikuto leaned his head on the marble wall, trying to process his thoughts as the cold water hit him. It calmed him down after that but he didn't want to leave and face Amu.

He didn't hear the door opened and didn't notice the pinkette behind him.

"Ikuto" his head flinched and he turned around to see Amu tightly holding her towel around her body.

"A-Amu?! Wh-what are you doing here?", his head was spinning right now. Here he was taking a cold shower trying to take his mind off the girl and here she was in her naked glory wrapped around a loose white cloth. Ikuto felt an itch to take it off.

"Amu, you should get out", was all he said.

For some reasons unknown, Amu felt her blood began to boil.

"You stupid idiot!" she cried which had taken Ikuto in a surprising manner. "Why do you think I came in here with you?! And naked?!" she started panting from all the screaming. "I'm supposed to be denser than you when it comes to these kinds of situation, but you're much dumber than I didn't think you would be!"

Then he saw tears in her eyes. Uh-oh…

"I love you, Ikuto." She whimpered and she tried to wipe her tears using the back of her hands but a hand held onto her wrists. The towel that was on her fell off in a flash. Ikuto held her up and trapped her between his body and the wall before sloppily meshing his mouth over hers. Ikuto hurriedly change the water from icy cold to warm.

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him back with more vigor. They battled with their tongue trying to dominate the other; Ikuto won.

Ikuto released her mouth and they both tried to steady their breathings. Amu's breath hitched when she felt something poking inside of her. Ikuto slowly rubbed the flesh in her sex, teasing her. Amu buried her face on Ikuto's shoulder as she felt the pleasure down the area.

"Ikuto!" she whimpered, doing him wonders. He curled his fingers slightly scraping her walls and then slowly he built up the tensions but slowly pumping in and out of her. Amu tightened her legs around Ikuto as the pleasure jolt through her.

She tightened her hold around Ikuto's neck and tried to breathe slowly but the finger inside her won't let her. In and out Ikuto slowly used the middle digit to caress her.

Then, one finger becomes two and Amu screamed in relief as the wave crashed down and the knot that tightened around her stomach came loose.

Amu couldn't fell her legs; they were close to slipping off if Ikuto wasn't holding onto them.

"Amu," Ikuto panted. He sloppily kissed her on the mouth before asking, "Do you want to continue?" his breathing was laborious as he felt his manhood throbbing with needs but he needed her consent; he doesn't want to force her.

"I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Amu looked at him with surprise. He hadn't planned for this to happened, but she did. Still she was scared about this whole ordeal. Though he told her to think about it she could feel the throbbing object poking between her. His manhood was throbbing, it must be hurting him too, but he's still asking her if she wants this at all.

If she doesn't want to, she could just leave and hang around the house with him for the rest of the time they have for the time being and pretended nothing happened.

If she does, there's going to be no turning back.

"I want you." She said hugging him, "Please, be mine" she gave him a kiss of her own, leaving Ikuto in surprise. His heart was beating at a crazy pace knowing what he's about to do.

Amu released his mouth and they both looked at each other with desire in their eyes, one wanting the other.

Finally, Ikuto couldn't bear with the pain any longer and he angled her in a position so she could be comfortable.

He whispered roughly the two words in her ears. "You're mine." He brought her down his manhood slowly, trying to make this as less painful as possible.

Ikuto kissed Amu hard, taking away as much pain as possible. He doesn't know the pain she's going right now because he felt pleasure coursing through him when he was buried deep inside of her. It felt good and he wanted more but he still waited until she adjusted to his size.

When he felt that Amu was ready, he slowly moved inside of her to test it. Amu whimpered slightly but not the same type of whimpering she did earlier.

"Ikuto, j-just go slow", she said

Ikuto held on both her legs and slowly move in and out of her. The friction Ikuto felt earlier was nothing compared to this! It was easy to slip into her because of the result of the earlier foreplay. If not for that Ikuto wouldn't be able to move inside of her so easily because she was so tight. It was holding onto him like a vice, in a delicious kind of way.

Ikuto couldn't go slow anymore and he increased his pace, feeling a knot tightening in a burning passion. Amu cried in pleasure as she tried to keep up with him. It was driving her crazy.

"Ikuto!" she cried. Ikuto clamped his mouth over one of her nipples, remembering he never had a taste of her mulberry tips. He swirled his tongue around her nub and pulled it with his teeth.

"A-Amu, are you close?" the response was a cry and a whimper as he slammed harder into her; bring one leg up higher to get at an angle at her. The position left Amu breathless as she felt his tip hitting on a spot and that's what brought an end to her agony.

Ikuto felt her release as they came in waves. In response, his body couldn't take it in anymore and he came inside of her as well. When they both finish riding out their orgasm, Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet." He panted. Amu couldn't process his words and her surroundings. All she knew was that a few moments, or maybe minutes, later her back hit the bed and Ikuto was hovering over her like a cat.

"This is payback for hurting me with that Nerf gun."

"Y-you! Stupid idi-!"

**My goodness….never thought it would be this long. I had the idea out, but didn't think it would take up about near eight pages long, hehe. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter but the Nerf Gun idea sticks out the most. It was something that occurred to me while playing Paintball with my friends :D**

**Leave a comment or anything if you want. I'd love to hear how this one planned out. **

**The next chapter is the last chapter. Just a little bit of something to seal their relationship.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next! **

**Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	3. New Year's Vow

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Ikuto, you ready yet?"

"Not yet, give me a minute."

Amu giggled, "That's what you said five minutes ago."

Ikuto came out from his room fixing his dark blue tie. "How do I look?" The man had on a blue short sleeve dress shirt and black pants. It was nothing special but to Amu, it looks like the hottest outfit she saw him in today since the only thing they wore on all day was their skin…..

"It looks fine," she said as a blush found their way to her cheeks, "But why? It's only a casual dinner."

Ikuto shrugged, "Just…want to look nice." Then he smirked when he noticed the pink colors on her cheeks, "besides, you seem to like it." He kissed one side of her cheeks before going downstairs.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late and make your father cry."

Amu palmed on the cheek he just pecked. She smiled before making her way down.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" Everybody cheered as they brought their drinks up.

Amu sipped her orange juice before speaking, "So what happened while I was gone?"

Her mother, Midori Hinamori, smiled, "Not much, except for the fact that your Papa cried every time I mentioned you."

Then Ikuto felt an aura directly coming towards him. Tsugumu Hinamori was looking at Ikuto with an 'I will kill him' look.

Amu's papa sure is one scary person…..

"Onee-chan! What did you do in Neko-chan's house?!" her little sister yelled as she stuffed chicken in her mouth.

"Neko-chan?" her mother raised an eyebrow up in confusion.

Amu blushed at Ami's innocent question, but she had to give a quick answer so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Not much, just playing Nerf guns, watched TV and other stuff."

Ikuto smirked at the pinkette next to him. "I took good care of her," then he leaned in over her ears "Right, Amu?"

The heat was slowly rising in her and she suddenly felt the room was hotter than before. Damn this man for being able to do this to her.

"I'm just glad the snow cleared and we could have this dinner." Midori said. "Are you guys going to go out after dinner?" her mother chimed gleefully.

"NOO!" Tsugumu yelled as he pointed a finger at Ikuto, "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SWEET DAUGHTER TO GO OUT WITH…-!" Midori suddenly pinched her husband underneath the table to shut him up. The man yelped and he stopped screaming except tears were coming out from his eyes and his nose is getting stuffy.

Midori could tell they were going out even if they didn't say anything. There was something about Amu that seemed a little different; as if she was alive. She smiled knowing what it looked like. Thank goodness, she made Amu go on birth control….she definitely don't want grandchildren yet.

"Hinamori-san."

Both parents looked up at the young man next to their daughter. Even Amu looked at him with confusion. Ami was the only one smiling, not at all noticing that the atmosphere had changed.

Ikuto stood up in a firm position with a serious expression in his eyes.

"I would like to have your permission to date Amu?"

The whole room was silent except for the clanking of fork and spoon from Ami. The awkward pause was making Ikuto nervous, and he was never nervous. Not in his entire life! Not even when he was being used as a puppet by Kazuomi, and that's worse than what he's dealing with right now.

There's just everything about this pinkette he needs. It's not just something he wants, but everything he needs from her. She was his everything from the moment they met, from the time they fought each other, and the release she tried to provide to help him get through being brain-wash. This girl was his most precious jewel and he wants to keep it that way.

Finally, after a brief long silent, Tsugumu released a long sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I give you permission but this talk is not over yet!" then he started telling them about not having sex until marriage and all the stuff about being appropriate with each other. Amu and Ikuto fidget under their seats because they knew what they had done already.

Across from Amu, Midori smiled and decided to speak up. "How about you and Ikuto go out now and spend the rest of the night?"

At the offer, Tsugumu looked at his wife with teary eyes, "Honey!" and then he tugged on her shirt and started bawling.

Ikuto smiled and then turned to the pinkette, "You want to go?"

"Are you sure?"

Midori smiled at her daughter, "Sure. Ikuto will be a gentleman and bring you home right?" she winked at her daughter, and an eyebrow raised was the response from the pinkette.

Ikuto stood up and grabbed Amu's hand. "Let's go" and he turned to Midori, "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious" he smiled and Midori gave a smile in return.

The pinkette followed Ikuto mindlessly as they walk out the door and into the cold streets.

"Where are we going?"

Ikuto gave her a grin, "Somewhere special, you'll see."

They didn't talk along the way, just feeling the warmth of each other through the entwined fingers, until Ikuto spoke up.

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret…do you regret losing your virginity to me?"

Amu shook her head. She never thought about regretting it nor is she regretting it right now. It felt right for some reason. Maybe it's because they knew each other long enough to the point where they're comfortable with each other. Maybe it's because they show each other their true sides that they can't hide what they are feeling to each other.

Or maybe, they just love each other and have been too dense to even notice their feelings or sexual attraction to one another.

"I never regret it. Not now and will never regret it."

Amu reassured him by pulling him to put her arm around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I probably started to like you a long time ago."

Ikuto smirked, "I loved you even when we were enemies back then."

Amu pouted, "Why did you wait till now to make a move on me then?" Ikuto shrugged.

"You were looking at Tadase only, and when he found a girlfriend, I didn't want to tell you how I felt until I was sure you were over him completely. I didn't want to confuse you or hurt you."

"You-"

"We're here."

Amu looked to see where he took her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite place.

"Amusement park! It's opened?!" She looked at him with a face of a happy child.

"Yeah. Want to go in?" The moment he said that, Amu dashed off.

"I want to go on the carousel!" she said pointing at the merry-go-round.

Ikuto ran toward her and carried her bridal style. Amu squealed from the sudden action followed by a slight giggle.

"I love you." He said as he put her on the front seat of a horse, while sitting behind her.

"I love you, too." The very moment she said that, the bell rang. It was the clock tower of the amusement park, signaling midnight and the start of the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Ikuto. What's your New Year's resolution?"

"What's yours?"

"Not telling." Ikuto smirked. He carried her and turned her around to face him before kissing her.

"You cheater!" she started smacking him with her hands but Ikuto laughed and grabbed them.

"My resolution for every year is to love you forever not even when death do us part."

Amu couldn't say anything as the words registered her mind. Then, tears began to fall. Since when do words ever affect her? Since when did her 'Cool and Spicy' mask disappear? Those were probably the most beautiful words ever said to her besides his 'I love you'.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked and wiped her tears with his thumb. Amu didn't say anything but hugged Ikuto around his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

"Me too," she sniffed "Me too."

Ikuto pat her head like a little child, trying to calm her down. Even when Amu was finally done crying, they stayed in the same position, neither one wants to move from the comfortable spot despite being in the cold air.

For now…

"Hey?"

The pinkette moved her head up.

The man smirked, "Let's have our own New Year's celebration at my house right now?"

Amu widened her eyes as she tugged on both his ears; he will never change.

"You pervert!"

**How's that?! My goodness that it's finally done! I had it planned out slightly different but I liked this scene better. Tell me how you think.**

**I didn't mention in any of the chapters but I'm sorry if I haven't update my other stories lately; it's either I forget to put it up when I have the spare time or I have some major writer's block. But I will get them done in due time.**

**I will! XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay till the end and look forward to other chapter stories. **

**Happy Belated New Years!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
